


Wrong Apartment

by constellationstadishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drabble, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, drunk kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationstadishi/pseuds/constellationstadishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is drunk and breaks into Kenma's house thinking it's his friends. Kenma should probably call the police but his car likes the drunken man so just leaves it be and let's Kuroo sleep on his couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble bc its 1:30 am n i cant sleep sorry for any typos!!
> 
> also i got this au idea from double-b-ass on tumblr so credit to them, anway, enjoy

Kenma turned to his side as he continued to scroll through tumblr. For some reason hs couldn't sleep and he already beat the game he bought earlier so may as well reblog pointless memes, right. Sighing, Kenma closed the app and turned over again, staring at the clock by his bed. It read 2:07am but he didn't care.

The pudding head man rose from his comfort and decided to go the kitchen to make a sandwich. As he was making the sandwich, a loud noise came from his living room. Kenma quickly went to go see what it was, only to find his neighbor ln floor and his door forced open.

"Uh, who are you?" Kenma spoke, scaring the messy haired boy in front of him. The man quickly got off the floor only to sway and nearly fall.

"I'm looking for Bokuto, where's my bro?" His neighbor slurred as he shut the door despite one of the hinges missing. He then proceeded to sit on the couch.

"I'm not sure but there's no Bokuto here that I know of."

"Are you tryna say this isn't Bokuto's house?" The tall stranger seemed upset about this. He was sure this was Bokuto's house, or maybe his house the other apartment next to his? His thoughts of drunken confusion were shaken away by a soft meow as a cat climbed onto his lap.

"OOOOH A CAT!" Bed-head (that's what Kenma decided on calling him as he had not yet known his name) shouted as he began petting the black fur ball.

"Yes that's my cat. His name is Link." Kenma affirmed him.

"What a lovely cat! He seems to like me! Look- uhh what's your name?" Bed-head tilting his head to the side as he continued to hold Link.

"Its Kenma Kozume."

"That's such a nice name!" Bed-head smirked. "Thanks, I got it for my birthday." Bed-head laughed at Kenma's sarcasm which caused Kenma to sigh.

The pudding head went back to the kitchen to finally finish making his sandwich.

-

"You can sleep on the couch." Kenma announced to the still unnamed man.

"Here's a blanket."

"Thanks, bro." He smirked at the shorter of the two. "Are you sure you're not upset about your cat liking me more than you?" The smirk was suddenly a frown.

"Yes it's fine. Now goodnight." Kenma left the man and headed to his own bed. Finally, he was tired. 

-

_next morning_

A loud groan was heard from the living room, ccausing Kenma to wake up. He really didn't want to but he decided on getting up to check on his neighbor. Stumbling out of bed, he saw the natural bed-head with even messier hair, searching through his medicine cabinet.

"If you're searching for Asprin its in the kitchen." Kenma's voice made bed-head jump as he was not aware he was awake yet.

"Who the fuck keeps Asprin in their kitchen?" Hegrumbled as he pasted Kenma into the kitchen.

"I like to take it while eating so I just keep it in there." Kenma frowned but didn't mind. "Oh you never told me your name last night."

"Huh? Oh it's Kuroo Tetsurou." He finally replies after downing the glass of water he helped himself to.

"Oh, nice."

"Anyway, thanks for letting me stay here last night and sorry about your door." Kuroo scratched the back of his neck.

"You're welcome. You can pay me back for both by cooking breakfast because frankly, I'm a terrible cook." Kenma replied smoothly as his stomach grumbled.

"Yeah sure." The bed-head smirked and started going through the cabinets. Finally decideding on pancakes, he begins making enough for two.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this was so bad its my first published work im so sorry but kuroken fluff is still great even if its bad


End file.
